elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenumbra Moors
The Glenumbra Moors or the Glenumbria Moors is an expansive battlefield that was the site of the Great Battle of Glenumbra Moors. In the Third Era, a barony was formed under the same name and it existed among the 23 other kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. By game *Glenumbra Moors (Daggerfall) *Glenumbra Moors (Online) Description Geography The Glenumbra Moors is a dark wasteland that haunts the people of the Cambray Hills and the Kingdom of Camlorn. The battlefield has many ruins that date back to the First Era and even further. Breton Crypts are located in the western Moors and are well underground. Large pockets of water are found throughout the battlefield, and battle equipment is riddled all across the area. The closest settlements near the Glenumbra Moors are the towns of Aldcroft and Westtry, both of which are located on the other side of the mountains that circle the Moors. History First Era In 1E 479, King Rislav Larich of Skingrad rebelled against the Alessian Empire and inspired many heroes of Tamriel to follow in his footsteps and rebel against Emperor Gorieus of the Alessian Empire. Ryain Direnni accumulated an army of Direnni Elves, Bretons of Daggerfall, Nords of Skyrim, and the Ayleids of Nenalata to fight the Alessian Army advancing across Greater Bretony and into the Glenumbra region of High Rock. The Alessian Army led by Faolchu the Changeling moved into the Glenumbra Moors with his army of Alessian Warriors and Werewolven Berserkers. Raven Direnni utilized powerful magic to battle-harden the Direnni Soldiers and it proved to be extremely helpful. Faolchu was defeated by a Nameless Soldier by using fire to burn the Werewolf. Eventually, the Alessian Empire fell, and new Empire rose up in the Second Era, the Reman Empire ruled up until 1E 2920.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High RockRislav the Righteous''Events in The Nameless Soldier Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Bloodthorn Cult of the Reach waged war with the Bretons of Glenumbra to destroy and corrupt the Daggerfall Covenant to do his bidding. The leader of the Cult, Angof the Gravesinger, resurrected Faolchu the Changeling and his army of Werewolves to wreak havoc across the Cambray Hills. They managed to capture the city of Camlorn and the surrounding settlements. Many refugees from Camlorn arrived into Aldcroft until the Lion Guard was able to recapture Camlorn. The Lion Guard and the Daggerfall Covenant advanced to the Camlorn Foothills and the Siege of Camlorn commenced. The way to defeat Faolchu was lost in time and the Mages Guild was hired to learn how to beat him, they traveled to the Glenumbra Moors, his former resting place. A mysterious traveler known as the Vestige traversed the Glenumbra Moors and discovered the way to defeat Faolchu, the Vestige moved to Camlorn to defeat him.Events in Ripple EffectEvents in A Step Back in Time Third Era During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Glenumbra Moors remained untouched for years. A Barony on the western coast of High Rock was named after the Glenumbra Moors, and it was independent of the forty-four other kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. A city was constructed in the Barony, and it was named after the larger scale region of Glenumbra. Later in the same year, the Glenumbra Moors was annexed into the Kingdom of Daggerfall.The Warp in the West (Book)'' Gallery Glenumbra Moors daggerfall.png|The Barony of Glenumbra Moors located in the Iliac Bay. Glenumbra Ingame.png|The City of Glenumbra existed in the Barony. Appearances * * Shezarr and the Divines * * Category:Lore: High Rock Locations